zombiepodcastfandomcom-20200214-history
11 - Rest and Recreation
Recap : After rescuing Datu from captivity, the survivors head back to the tower. Michael gets frustrated by questions from Kalani and Angel, along with directions from Burt while he goes through a different route back to the tower. The entrance was opened wide and the alarm is going off, trying to come up with ammo and weapons to get back into the tower. They leave Datu and Kalani in the Hummer with Riley while Angel, Saul , Michael and Burt head in, warning Riley to take the vehicle to the garage if they don’t get back to her in a set amount of time. They walk in to find the door to the stairwell wide open, heading upstairs, with Angel telling the others to keep a look out. :On the way upstairs the smell of zombies fills the air and they hear banging on one of the doors. They see a man in a suit banging on the door, Saul calls to him, who continues not looking at them and holds his hands in the air. Burt continues to point his gun at him, not trusting the situation. The man grumbles “help us,” but Burt continues to feel nervous, not sure who it is while Saul and Angel say they think that it’s a guy named Paul. The man says “it’s Paul,” but Burt refuses to put his gun down, arguing with the soldiers that something doesn’t feel right. Michael tries to take Burt’s gun as “Paul” turns around and Burt gets the shot off, realizing that it was a zombie. Pegs runs out, pointing to one of the bodies saying that the dead body was Paul. :The zombie gets up and takes off running, jumping out of the window and getting away as Burt hunts his room for ammo, getting an additional shot off but only hitting the zombie in the hand. Burt states that it was the same zombie from the ambush site. He also states that his room was looted for weapons and ammunition, trying to figure out where it all went. Datu and Riley make it upstairs to try and get him recovered. Pegs explains that the pin-striped man killed Paul after he got in, thinking that Lizzy was the one on guard duty. Lizzy tells Michael the events that lead up to the suited zombie getting inside. She states that the zombie was able to understand the code and was let in. :Not seeing the zombie’s face, it made it upstairs and jumped on Paul, while the rest of the survivors locked themselves in their rooms. Saul sends her back to her apartment, trying to calm Michael down, with Pegs letting them know that Riley’s shop was looted as well. Kalani comes down and fills Michael and everyone in on some details that the same thing happened previously at the Other Tower. Michael manages to read through Datu’s journal including the information written by Sam. He also tries to figure out the link between Kalani, Skittles, and the other tower. Angel asks Michael about how he escaped while Saul tries to set his arm in a splint, saying that he doesn’t want to talk about it yet. Kalani continues telling the others of the infection on Hawaii when they flew in to Los Angeles, getting taken from a hotel to the other tower. :By the time he arrived, the convoy had already been hit and survivors defected for other places to search. They were overtaken within the three days he was there and woke up in the arena. Kalani lets people know that there were convoys taken around the area noting several different types of zombies, some that could run fast, others that could jump high, and more. He states that this location was called “Ground Zero” and was the location of what they suspected to be the start of the outbreak. Michael gives Kalani a journal and tells him to write down what he can, and that he’s put on guard duty the following day. Angel tells Michael and Saul that the reason he brought Kalani down was that he was already telling Kelly the details of the other tower, not giving them a chance to keep it from the other survivors. :Kelly searches Lizzy and Riley’s room, trying to find the supplies under Michael’s orders. Burt shouts that he found a big stash of things in Tommy’s room, calling Michael down, asking Tommy where he got things. Kelly suggests that they kick Tommy out, but Michael sends him to take everything back to the tower, saying that it wasn’t everything that was missing from the shops. Pegs asks to talk to him in private as he sends Lizzy and Saul to search Kelly’s room. Pegs lets Michael know that people were talking about replacing him while they were gone on their mission. :While Pegs doesn’t agree with them, she suggests that he try to do something fun for the tower, trying to increase the tower’s morale. Everyone joins in the tower in the hallway, having not found any of the food or ammo, leaving everybody worried. Joining in the meeting room, Michael comes up with a plan for supply runs to go out a bit farther, holding that Pegs’ garden is starting to produce some crops and Riley’s store still holds enough to hold them over for 3 weeks, so that they don’t need to go on the run immediately. He tells everyone that they need a day off and Pegs states that the following day is the 4th of July, backing Michael’s play to announce a celebration of sorts. :They take a vote and, regardless of Burt’s worries, the party gets backed by a majority, including Kelly. They start partying the next night, with music playing and having the drinks. Michael keeps away from the drinking, saying that some need to stay alert, with Burt on guard duty. Angel and Pegs get Michael to loosen up a bit and joins in a shot with them. Bill comes down and shouts at everyone, asking why they were trashing the place with a party, and not having invited him. Pegs directs Bill to the party when he tries to flirt with her a bit. Burt runs up from guard duty, thinking that something happened, leaving Tommy on guard. Bill also gives out some shots of some rum to Pegs and Michael, with Burt giving into pressure regardless of having quit for so long. The party lasts well into the morning, and the usual drunken stuff occurs, with Kelly dancing with Kalani. :Kelly takes Saul to the room to go lay down, when he’s found sitting on the dance floor. Pegs calls Michael over, talking with him for a bit, and he says that her idea for the party was good. She reveals that she likes him and walks away when he doesn’t respond how she had hoped. He chases her down and explains that he’s not able to express himself that way. He almost gets the word out when they hear the alarm trip, with Tommy saying they’re surrounded. The lights and music are all cut off, with Burt coming down to find out the commotion. While everyone thinks that it’s the zombies, they discover that it wasn’t zombies, but Scratch and the Mallers. She is out by the car, holding a sign with a CB Radio, saying to go to channel 18. They find out that they already were on channel 18, leaving Michael thinking that somebody else notified them of everything going on in the tower. Trivia *The original "air dates" for Chapter 11 were March 1st, 8th, and 15th, 2010 *The title of the chapter was changed from "R&R" to "Rest and Recreation" for the remastered CD edition. Quotations Links *Part 1: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-11-r-r-part-1 * *Part 2: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-11-r-r-part-2 * *Part 3: http://www.examiner.com/audio-drama-in-wichita/we-re-alive-chapter-11-r-r-part-3 * * edited for content and recap purposes Category:Episodes